


Offset

by sweetsalvation



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Fucking, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Medical, Sharing a Room, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsalvation/pseuds/sweetsalvation
Summary: where Keigo and Junki has internal arrangement.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 35





	Offset

**Author's Note:**

> Pls read at your own risk. 😭😭

“CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE”

The sound of the intercom goes off, echoing around the common room. It’s a sound every doctor has learned to love and at the same time learned to hate.

“Mine.” Ren says sighing as he hurriedly grabs his lab coat. When he opened the door, lights from the corridor directly hits on Keigo's body and Ren laughs. He slightly nods at Keigo's pants. “A good dream, huh?”

A little bit embarrassed, Keigo grabbed a pillow from under his head and chucked it across the room only for Ren to dodge and close the door behind him.

He lays back in frustration, still tired. He only had a few hours of rest and it's a weekend, the calm before the storm. He wanted to go back to sleep but his body needed a release. So, he pulled his phone out and sent a text.

A few minutes later the door opened and someone walks in to the residents’ common room. “What do you need, Keigo?”, a voice uttered.

Keigo smirked lightly and nodded to his crotch. “Junki, can you play the nice guy today ? Lock the door and let me fuck you.”, he said. No shame whatsoever.

A sigh escaped on Junki's lips but he proceeded to strip, his medical uniform slowly dropping on the floor. Keigo's dick jumps in anticipation. He was already rock hard. He removed his own shirt and pulled Junki onto the bed, flipped him underneath him and slammed their lips together.

Junki moaned into Keigo's kiss and pressed himself closer — their desires burning. Keigo lightly bites his lower lips and he gasped in return. He pressed himself closer, wanting to feel Keigo more, wanting to smell his scent. CK One, he thinks.

Keigo's leg was already between his thighs now and Junki couldn't help himself. He grinded on Keigo's thigh, wanting to feel the friction between them. Keigo growled and kissed him deeper, their hunger for each other remain unsated. The thin layers of their scrub pants didn't help. Junki wanted more, wanted a skin to skin contact, so he pushed Keigo off of him and stood up immediately to remove his pants and underwear.

Seeing Junki already frustrated, Keigo laughed, “Someone's being impatient.”, he said as he strips. “Oh, shut it!”, Junki retorts. “You're the one who asked to fuck, so fuck me already.”, he said clearly annoyed. Keigo then pushed him on the bed, raise his arse a little bit, his cock against his hole. The contact was too unbearable for Junki, he was looking back at Keigo, over his shoulder, his fiery eyes full of lust and desire.

Keigo guided himself close and he didn't stop until his hips were pressed against Junki's ass. He took a tight grip on his hips, pulled back, and then slam into him again. Junki wanted to scream, the immense pleasure was too much, but he knew he couldn't. Unless he wants their entire department to know what they've been up to, not that they don't know really. So, he bites the pillow near him to drown his scream, to let himself release this pent up passion.

Keigo thrust into him continuously until he was writhing, moaning, and demanding it harder. At first, it was slow, then fast. The angle was perfect and pleasure it brought was immense, just how he wanted. “I'm close.”, he heard Keigo say. His thrusts becoming faster. Junki's eyes tightly closed, lost to the pleasure that rushed through him.

His orgasm came later and he shakes through the aftershocks. Junki sighs under him, fully satisfied. Keigo then slowly lowers himself at his side, still panting. They were both quiet for awhile, catching their breaths, revelling over the silence.

After a while, Junki got up and went into the shower to clean himself. Afterwards, he picked up his discarded clothes and threw them into his locker.

He was sitting on a chair near the bed putting on his socks when Keigo heard him say, “I still hate you, you know”. “And yet, you let me have my ways with you.”, Keigo murmured softly. Junki stood up and was about to leave when he answered,” Well, our work sucks and you're a good fuck. Oh! And by the way, you owe me one.” Then Junki closed the door and left.

An hour later, Keigo got up and took a shower. He went out and run to the emergency room. This is his life. As a doctor, he works 100 hours a week or more depending on the situation. He doesn't have time for relationships. If he needs someone to scratch his itch, he calls Junki, a fellow resident. They both know the score, no feelings or emotions attached. They serve each others carnal needs.

The medical staffs, nurses, and other doctors only knows them as enemies. Truth be told, they don't really see each other eye to eye, they were both from rival universities, so the rivalry went through until their practice. No one really knew their arrangement.

“Well, what took you so long when he was already out an hour or so ago?”, Ren asked when he approached him smiling. Well, maybe someone knew their arrangement but Ren doesn't really count. He's his best friend and he can't really hide anything from him.

“Oh shut up”, he answered. “I am still on time considering what I was doing.”, he continued.

“Or who.”, Ren says as he winked at him and nods his head at Junki's direction.

Keigo just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ❤


End file.
